


Tropical

by subarashiiashita



Series: Desafio de Janeiro [7]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Party, Prompt Fic, voltando dos mortos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Ela não quis encarar Jane, sentindo-se repentinamente envergonhada. Estava agindo como uma adolescente mimada; deveria encarar aquela festa como uma extensão de seu trabalho, e, aquela roupa, como um mero uniforme.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tropical

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Estou voltando dos mortos mais uma vez, hehehehe. Desculpa. Mais uma vez descumprindo promessas, coisa feia... A notícia boa é que eu tenho mais fics prontas, então a ideia é postar todas as que eu puder agora. :D  
> Palavra da lista: tropical.
> 
> Boa leitura (e perdão pela demora!!).

\- Mas o que diabos isso quer dizer?

  
Teresa encarava confusa o memorando referente ao baile de verão da CBI. Patrick se aproximou e pediu para ler o papel, oferecendo-se para ajudar sua colega de trabalho a resolver o claro conflito em seu rosto.

  
\- Hm, parece que a festa desse ano terá o tema tropical... Parece que os trajes terão de seguir essa linha.

  
\- Eu sei, Jane, só... Não acredito. Que ideia! - bufou ela, quase exasperada. 

  
\- Ah, deixa disso. Vai ser divertido, Lisbon.

  
Sentada na sua mesa, a agente massageou as têmporas. Patrick se aproximou, olhando-a em silêncio, como se quisesse dizer algo.

  
\- Jane...

  
\- E se eu te ajudasse com as roupas?

  
Teresa levantou o olhar, a sobrancelha erguida expressando sua curiosidade e incredulidade. Não havia removido as mãos das têmporas; parecia estar esperando a próxima dor de cabeça que Jane iria lhe trazer.

  
\- Me ajudar com as roupas? É sério?

\- Qual é, Lisbon... Você lembra que eu já escolhi as roupas do Cho numa investigação? Você sabe que tenho bom gosto.

  
Ela não respondeu de imediato, buscando argumentos para classificar aquela proposta como péssima. Seus olhos passearam de Van Pelt para Rigsby e, por último, para Cho; os dois primeiros pareciam estar muito interessados na conversa, enquanto o último mexia em alguns papéis, a expressão impassível como de costume.

  
\- Chefe, acho que não tem problema nenhum... - começou Van Pelt, meio cautelosa, meio animada. Desde que o memorando havia chegado na repartição, a jovem, ao lado de Jane, parecia ser uma das mais motivadas para o evento.

  
\- É, chefe. Acho que você pode confiar no Jane. Naquela vez do Cho deu tudo certo.

  
Rigsby lançou um olhar para o colega que, ao ouvir seu nome, levantou o olhar da papelada. Com o olhar ainda impassível, virou-se para a Lisbon e disse, simplesmente:

  
\- Eles têm razão, chefe.

  
O sorriso de Jane aumentava à medida que Cho terminava de falar. Resignada, Teresa jogou as mãos para o céu.

  
\- Está bem, seus conspiradores... Jane, aceito sua ajuda. Feliz?

  
\- Muito! Podemos ir no final de expediente?

  
Lisbon assentiu, soltando um suspiro derrotado. Levantou-se com uma pilha de papeis nas mãos.

  
\- Vou resolver uns problemas burocráticos. Espero que, quando eu voltar, vocês não tenham decidido mudar a cor e o corte do meu cabelo à força.

  
E saiu, mas não sem antes dar uma última espiada desconfiada em Jane, que já trocava olhares cúmplices com seus colegas de CBI. _Parecem estar na quinta série_ , pensou ela, enquanto atravessava o prédio para cumprir seus afazeres.

______

  
\- Não tenho certeza, Jane...

  
\- Que foi, Lisbon... Não sabia que você era covarde desse jeito.

  
Patrick fez um som que lembrava o cacarejo de uma galinha, e Teresa jurou que poderia esganá-lo naquele instante.

  
\- Não é isso! - exclamou ela, a voz num misto de irritação e insegurança. - É que eu... Não sou acostumada com vestidos assim. É estranho. 

  
Ela não quis encarar Jane, sentindo-se repentinamente envergonhada. Estava agindo como uma adolescente mimada; deveria encarar aquela festa como uma extensão de seu trabalho, e, aquela roupa, como um mero uniforme. Nada mais. Ainda assim, era estranho. Estava fora de seu ambiente de roupas confortáveis e discretas, e sentia-se mal - embora não pudesse negar que o vestido que Jane escolhera, longo e de seda verde-esmeralda, era bonito e não restringia seus movimentos, o que era uma grande vantagem. Por que não poderia ser igual aos homens - apenas escolher a cor do terno e pronto?

  
Ao sentir o toque em seu ombro, Lisbon virou o rosto e encontrou os olhos de Jane, carregados de ternura e preocupação. Aquela visão fez com que o coração da agente disparasse, embora ela não soubesse explicar o motivo.

  
\- Você está linda. Vou ficar do seu lado a noite toda, para dar cobertura. Mesmo assim, se não estiver sentindo-se bem, te levo em casa. Ok?

  
Teresa subitamente sentiu um misto de constrangimento e felicidade após ouvir o tom carinhoso na voz de Jane. 

  
\- Ok. Obrigada pelo apoio.

  
Em resposta, Patrick encostou suavemente sua mão no braço da agente a fim de guiá-la para o local onde estavam os outros convidados. Teresa deixou-se levar, sentindo o braço sendo atravessado por pequenas correntes elétricas. Sentia-se como uma adolescente.

  
O vestido fora o assunto principal entre seus colegas da CBI. Van Pelt parecia brilhar de felicidade ao vê-la, e Rigsby comentara que ela estava parecendo uma atriz de Hollywood; até Cho esboçara um sorriso de aprovação, elogiando sua escolha. Jane não dissera mais nada sobre sua aparência; porém, seus olhares furtivos que, às vezes, Teresa encontrava, diziam muito mais do que qualquer palavra.


End file.
